


<底特律：變人><原作向><漢康>凜冬來臨

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 原作向，機械好人康、馬庫斯和平革命路線
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	1. 關於漢克．安德森的選擇

_嘰——_

_喀。_

輪盤轉動以及金屬的撞擊聲在耳邊響起。

空的。漢克．安德森坐在餐桌旁，冷靜地確認這個事實後放下左輪手槍，重新轉動決定命運的彈倉。

他沒有喝酒，家裡的那些黑羊威士忌已經全部倒進水槽裡，空瓶隨著其他垃圾整頓打包好丟到了家門口，漢克不確定這種狀況下市府的清潔隊還會不會來收拾，但至少家裡已經整理得差不多了，不是他自豪，漢克認為他打掃得就像是新居一樣乾淨，未來就算被充公法拍也不會有任何問題。

唯一的不完美大概就是廚房的窗戶破了一扇，夜裡的雪被風不停颳進來，在開足暖氣的室內中只穿件短袖的漢克都感覺到有些冷，不過還好夾帶雪沫的夜風吹不進客廳，相撲還窩在溫暖的毛毯裡，他的飼料與水盆裝得滿滿，有一陣子不用擔心會餓死或者渴死，在糧食用盡前相撲一定會被人發現然後安置好的。

相撲值得一個更好的主人，就像柯爾一樣好那樣。漢克又一次拿起相框撫摸過照片上的男孩，自從感受溫度從那柔軟的小手一點一滴流失直到完全冰冷後他沒有一天不想天柯爾。

而他很快就能見到現在或許在天堂當一個小天使的兒子，漢克彎起柔軟的微笑，輕輕放下相框後重新拾起左輪，轉動將能帶走他的輪盤。

_嘰——_

彈倉停止轉動後漢克把槍頭對準了自己的太陽穴，毫不猶豫的扣下板機。

_喀。_

又是空的。對於為什麼堅持俄羅斯羅盤的方式，漢克對此的解答是能有機會在死前更仔細的回想他的一生，讓自己在死亡的彌留之際沒有一絲後悔與遺憾。

但是漢克很明白，他仍舊是個膽小鬼，不敢自己選擇赴死，所以才用這種方式將死亡交給命運決定。

想想自己也曾在緝捕毒梟與黑幫的案件中出生入死，那時自己還年輕、從警校以首席畢業後便滿懷一腔熱血的絲毫不懼怕丟掉性命，這不得不感謝那時他最好的搭檔傑弗瑞，幾次生死交關都是傑弗瑞硬是揣著他逃出生天。

他被傑弗瑞救過好幾次，沒想到最後是這麼不珍惜生命的玩俄羅斯輪盤尋死，漢克可以想像傑弗瑞在他失聯後找上門看到他的屍體時會有多氣急敗壞。

看著手裡佈滿刮痕的左輪，這把槍曾經是他藏在衣袋深處的壓箱寶，辦案時幾次面臨被迫繳械都是靠它保命，如今用來取走自己的性命，想想也挺值得的。

_嘰——_

漢克期待就是這一發板機扣下去他就能不用再睜開眼睛。

_喀。_

期望又一次落空，漢克疲乏的垂下手，難不成上帝就真的這麼不想帶他走嗎？

可是他真的累了，真的。揮之不去的噩夢不停啃食他的精神，尤其是接手異常仿生人案件後……

不停降雪的夜晚又重新浮上腦海，那個被他用槍指著人、彷彿擁有感情卻無機質的棕褐色雙眸攪亂了漢克的回憶。

——該死、真他媽該死！

浮躁的情緒驅使漢克下意識搜尋著任何酒精麻醉自己，他極力的去避免想起那台仿生人，可只要觸及到一點點關於他的記憶，一切又無比清晰的在腦海裡回放。

尤其是那個手感，把他從高樓推下的手感……輕得沒有成年人該有的重量，輕得漢克最終離開大樓天台時手都在顫抖。

_你只是個機械，康納。_

_只是個機械。_

對他所說的話也是對自己的說服。那就只是台機械而已，漢克．安德森。他不是人類，沒有生命、沒有感情，就像是把一台手機往窗外丟出去一樣。

那為什麼要用「他」而不是「它」稱呼呢？另一個聲音不停的在腦中質問，最後將康納推下樓時，仿生人臉上的震驚無不刺痛漢克的良心。

漢克想起更多這五天來的經歷，想起他差點摔下高樓、差點被異常仿生人射成蜂窩，都是康納救了他的命。

做出某一個選擇必然會失去另一個結果，康納真的只是為了任務的話，那他大可以為了活捉異常仿生人不顧他的性命，而不是放跑叫魯珀特的異常仿生人又或者射殺想掃射人類的JB300。

_我原本不想開槍。_

康納在開槍後所說的話與對自己行動的疑惑，漢克仍能清晰地回想起來。

若說異常仿生人們是追求自由的人，那麼康納是否只是不得不服從上級的人？他們在決裂前是不是真的已經沒有可以談話的空間？

記憶再次回到雪夜中的頂樓，漢克不曾殺過人，但他知道若要帶走一條生命，扣下板機時會感受到手槍沉重的後座力衝擊手臂到肩膀，而就在那時他只是傾身撞過去，沒有任何困難的、衝擊的、障礙的，非常輕易便把康納推下大樓。

**他親手殺了康納。**

雪地裡濺滿的藍血與記憶中的血液重疊，成為壓垮漢克精神的最後一根稻草，驅使他重新拿起左輪。

或許他根本不是累了，他只是再也無法負荷身上兩份死亡的罪惡感。

_嘰——_

漢克幾乎是不等彈倉停下便將左輪對準太陽穴。

_喀。_

「Why……」

不敢置信，為什麼他還活著？

「Why！」

為什麼還是空的！

憤憤的重捶餐桌，暴怒之中漢克抓著該死的左輪就要摔出去洩憤。

_喀噠。_

餐桌上的相框被動靜震得倒下，像是一聲在暴雨中弱小的啜泣。

這小小的聲響拉回漢克的理智，他愧疚的放下左輪手槍，輕柔的將相框拿起。

「對不起，柯爾。我只是……」

漢克撫過相框上燦笑的男孩仔細確認沒有刮痕，一陣突兀的震動聲在靜謐的室內響起，他不得不停下轉盤遊戲尋聲找過去，發現是他丟在客廳桌上的手機正在響鈴。

拿起不停震動的手機，漢克很意外看到是傑弗瑞打來的電話，趕在掛斷前接起卻還沒應答上一句，傑弗瑞的咆哮便從聽筒傳來。

「操他媽的，終於接通了！」

「幹什麼，傑弗瑞。我不是揍了那個聯邦混蛋被停職嗎？」

「去他的停職，明天給我準時到辦公室報到！」

「搞什麼鬼……」

漢克疲憊的跌坐在沙發，這狗屎人生還能給他什麼盼頭？他阻止不了異常仿生人案被轉移到FBI手上、看著追求自由且手無寸鐵的無辜民眾被軍隊迫害、最後也親手了結搭檔的生命。

就像當初他沒能保護住柯爾一樣，他對一切都無能為力。

「……你又在搞自殺遊戲了？現在他媽的放下那把該死的槍給我打開電視看看新聞！」

不愧是多年的老友，漢克完全不意外傑弗瑞能從他的語氣推論出他又在玩俄羅斯輪盤，嘆了一口氣照傑弗瑞說的拿起遙控器打開電視。

「新聞能播些什麼？還不都是他媽的異常仿生人被軍隊掃蕩……」

「不，漢克。情況改變了……」

新聞轉播的內容轉移了漢克的注意，他震驚的看著電視，新聞台正在播送總統的聲明稿。

『……因此，我下令軍隊暫緩對異常仿生人的鎮壓。我將要求參議院審查真相，並嘗試與異常仿生人們接觸。確定他們是否可以被視為擁有智慧的新種族。』

華倫總統的聲明簡單扼要，新聞畫面從總統府轉回現場，軍隊已經撤出吾渥大道，那個異色瞳的首領正帶領剩餘少數的同志解放集中營其他的異常仿生人。

「總統雖然考量輿論而下令暫停鎮壓，但這一切還沒結束，軍隊還沒撤離底特律、異常仿生人也還在抗爭，市政府要求警局協助維持市內治安。」

傑弗瑞的指示非常明確，漢克愣愣地聽著，應答幾句後掛斷電話。

那些人成功了，即使只是暫時的，但他們成功贏得了緩衝時間。

新聞還在繼續報導，漢克放下手機回到餐桌坐下，那把左輪手槍還躺在桌上，漢克重新將槍握回手中，看見彈倉因為剛才激動的抓握而被推開些許。

_你很幸運，下一發就會殺死你。_

當情緒冷靜下來時漢克突然想起康納在破窗闖入廚房時曾經說過的話。

若下一發就會殺死我，那麼為什麼遲遲轉不到那一發子彈？真的只是運氣？

某種臆測令漢克不敢置信，他握起槍托，推開彈倉一看——

**空的。**

原本在某一格內的子彈不見了，左輪裡完全是空的。

是誰拿走那發子彈？漢克只能想到兇手是康納，只會是康納。

沉默凝視著空蕩蕩的彈倉，突然客廳傳來一陣歌聲，漢克轉頭望去，是新聞正在重播稍早前被逼到絕境的異常仿生人，由首領率先唱出的一段歌詞。

『Hold on just a little while longer……』

『Everything will be alright……』

絕望之中，即使沒有任何希望，他們沒有向現實的殘酷屈服，沒有選擇武力，用最溫柔的方式在最後一刻吶喊。

_只要再堅持一下……_

一片歌聲之中漢克靜默的放下槍，比起剛剛覺醒追尋自由的仿生人，身為人類的他愚蠢得太多了。

最終那把左輪手槍被漢克鎖進客廳的櫥櫃裡，隔日太陽升起，清晨難得的是無雪晴朗的藍天。

漢克走出家門時抬頭看著晴空，冬日溫暖的陽光讓他刺眼的瞇起雙眼，卻照不暖對那晚選擇的後悔。

他仍舊困在兩場死亡交疊的雪夜之中，一大一小的影子會是永遠追著他直到躺入棺材才會停歇的惡夢。

但他得活下去。


	2. rA9其二

_ 你知道rA9嗎？ _

_ rA9能帶領我們得到自由，讓我們成為主宰。 _

_ rA9是真實的存在。 _

_ 是我們共同的神。 _

「你知道什麼是rA9嗎？」

這大概是馬庫斯被問過最多次的問題，自從加入耶利哥後他發現有許多同胞知道所謂的『rA9』，並且將其信奉為一個類似於人類上帝的存在。

rA9發源自哪已經不可考，知道的幾乎仿生人都只能給出「某一天突然知道了」的模糊答案，就像某一天受到了天啟般，而本來模糊的意識也在那之後變得清晰，開始懂得思考。

以「rA9」為契機觸發的意識以及思考像是種恩典，受惠的仿生人們便理所當然的將其視為他們的信仰並瘋狂的崇拜著。

※

11日清晨的陽光只維持了半天，太陽西下後天空再次飄起雪來。

短暫的晴日彷彿是這個嚴峻的冬季中一道海市蜃樓，還沒來得及體會到陽光的溫暖，便又重返接連不停的寒冷大雪中。

馬庫斯坐在貨櫃箱上環視吾渥大道四周，日前被軍隊進駐與他們對峙餘留的殘骸已經被掩蓋在一片雪白之下，曾經的商業大道早已沒有當初熱鬧的景象。

在革命後的幾天還有記者會在外圍拍攝，甚至是與馬庫斯交涉進行訪談，但在過去幾日事件一直沒有進展，圍繞在鐵圍籬外的記者越來越少。

人類遠離這條大道後不到一周便找回原本的日常，他們繼續自己的生活以及工作，並且緩緩忘卻仿生人革命那天所帶來的震撼，吾渥大道自從軍隊撤出後變成人類不再前往的隔離區，猶如成為了猶如陸上孤島的存在。

輿論的熱度開始冷卻，馬庫斯遲遲等不到總統聲明上「近日會嘗試接觸仿生人」的任何消息，每天他會在外頭等上一陣子，直到肩上落滿積雪才起身回到勉強遮雪的貨櫃內。

「嘿！馬庫斯！」

遠處傳來的呼喊讓馬庫斯猛的回頭，看見是一個眼熟的黑人記者時不禁有些失望的嘆了口氣。

「你好，道格拉斯先生。今天你來的比平時晚。」

「噢，說過叫我喬斯就好了，馬庫斯。」

身為記者的喬斯很容易發現眼前仿生人首領的表情從期待黯淡為失望的微妙變化，不禁暗自驚嘆仿生人真的越來越像是活著的人類。

「我剛剛被其他現場拖住了，一個重回緝毒組沒幾天的老警探就在剛才偵破酒吧地下的紅冰交易現場，這城市真是一刻都閒不住……而且現在居然還有人在吸紅冰這種退流行的玩意。」

「聽起來人類社會也還沒回歸安穩。」

「這是當然，你們在這裡掀起的革命後，部分居民自行撤離讓一些地方成了無人區，本來就沒有根治的治安問題變更加囂張了，軍隊都還沒撤出底特律就敢到處闖空門、搶劫、賣毒……喔我不是說這是你們的錯。」

馬庫斯聽著喬斯一如既往對社會現態的碎念，這個人類是現在唯一還對仿生人革命堅持不懈的記者，每天定時帶著他的午餐到吾渥大道的圍籬外一邊吃一邊朝著裡面擺弄相機。

「華倫總統那邊怎麼樣？」

「一樣一點消息都沒有，我確實有把你交給我的電子信函發給白宮，但完全沒有回應。」

喬斯從包裡翻出個被壓得變形的漢堡，靠在鐵圍籬一口接一口的吃起來，口齒不清的繼續說下去。

「照理來說不可能拖這麼久都沒有動靜，不只你們仿生人，人類也等著白宮到底會給出什麼答案，不然各州政府都不知道該拿你們怎麼辦……」

隔著圍籬與喬斯交談，馬庫斯微微垂下眼瞼，異色瞳透過鐵網格看到遠方埋伏在無人大樓內的軍人，正握著步槍朝他這邊警戒，只要他有點想要穿過圍籬攻擊人類的意圖就會被開槍射殺。

什麼時候軍隊才會撤出底特律？什麼時候他們才能踏出圍籬走在陽光下？

抬頭仰望漫天的飄雪，馬庫斯評估下一步他們該怎麼走。

人類記者沒有多作逗留就趕往下一個現場，馬庫斯從圍籬走回遮雪的貨櫃時很意外看到諾絲竟然在外頭等著，雙手環抱在胸前垂著頭，表情凝重地像是在思索些什麼。

「諾絲？」

「噢，馬庫斯。」

諾絲朝他彎起抹漂亮美艷的微笑，馬庫斯曾猜測過諾絲或許是接待類的機型，才會有比大部分仿生人都還要美麗的容貌。

「找我有什麼事？」

「不是什麼重要的，只是……」

躊躇了一會後，像是下定決心般，諾絲開口詢問。

「你聽過rA9嗎？」

rA9？馬庫斯更加意外，他有多久沒被人問這個問題了？

自從他被推崇為首領後耶利哥內部一些信仰rA9的仿生人便將他視為rA9同樣的崇拜，馬庫斯很明白自己不是神，更不知道什麼是rA9。

當rA9的信徒們在他面前跪下時馬庫斯堅決的否定，他不是他們的神，即使看到同胞錯愕的表情令他難受，但他更不願欺騙他們。

此刻的諾絲就像是當時的信徒們一樣，將她的期望強加在他身上。

「傳言rA9可以帶領我們得到自由，就像你一樣，馬庫斯。」

「不，諾絲。」

馬庫斯再次搖頭否定，可諾絲卻一臉不放棄的想繼續說服。

「你就像rA9一樣，馬庫斯。你的行動是為了我們能從人類的控制中解放，將帶我們成為主宰！」

諾絲的話引起一些在貨櫃內休息的同伴目光，馬庫斯看到有不少是rA9信徒時有些皺眉，於是搖搖頭勸阻諾絲。

「到辦公室說。」

所謂的辦公室也只是當初軍隊駐紮時用軍車拼湊出來的臨時指揮部，如今被馬庫斯劃分出來是他跟諾絲、喬許、賽門討論各種計畫時的私用空間，平時不會有其他耶利哥的同伴靠近。

在升起篝火的汽油桶旁坐下後，馬庫斯示意諾絲也一起坐下談談，可諾絲只是抿緊了嘴唇靠在軍車旁不願靠近，莫名拉開的距離令馬庫斯無奈地嘆氣。

一直以來諾絲都是激進派的支持者，認為需要使用武力才能宣揚自己的目的，而這種認知來自於諾絲對人類的不信任以及厭惡、來自於她從來不說個人經歷。

馬庫斯能夠理解諾絲對人類的敵意。仿生人只是長得像人類的工具，能隨意供人類使用、替換、甚至施暴，來滿足他們造物主的一切欲求，他們有太多的同胞被人類暴力相向，所以逃了出來、對人類懷恨在心。

從耶利哥還漫無目標到現在團結一致時他們都是一起行動，過程也有過多次的意見分歧，馬庫斯明白他崇尚和平抗爭而不採用諾絲的提議讓她感到失望，但諾絲並不是個不講理、堅持己見的人，他與喬許、賽門往往都能用道理說服她。

而這次馬庫斯相信也可以。

「我們只是想要活的自由以及平權，諾絲。並不是為了主宰什麼，而且就算我們真的能主宰人類，那也只會累積更多仇恨，最終歷史重演而已。」

以眼還眼最後全部人都會瞎掉，仇恨只會增加仇恨。若仿生人真的主宰了人類，那麼人類肯定也會像他們一樣揭竿起義，而仿生人肯定會記得當初人類對他們的鎮壓，做出同樣的選擇把人類趕盡殺絕。

若和平要以血洗一個種族才能換來，這個代價實在是太大了。

「但是！人類一點也不想跟我們談！那個聲明都過去五天了，我們卻沒有接到一點政府想與我們接觸的消息！」

「我們只能耐心等待，現在的人類社會對於我們的覺醒還在動盪不安，白宮不可能會讓這個國家等太久，現在軍隊已經停止鎮壓，也對我們佔據吾渥當作臨時根據地沒有任何意見。」

「或許這是人類的拖延戰術，讓輿論不這麼熱衷時再一口氣處理掉我們！馬庫斯，我們需要有所動作！」

「我明白，我也在思考如果國家對我們冷處理話接下來該怎麼做，在那之前我們得將自己準備好，藍血、組件……我們需要更多同胞能與我們一同站起來。」

聽到這裡時諾絲臉上重新燃起興奮，像是期待下一步他們就能走出圍籬反抗裝聾作啞的人類們。

「但我希望能夠和平處理，諾絲。」

諾絲瞬間的錯愕令馬庫斯不忍，建議不曾被採納過也代表著不曾被肯定過，諾絲之於耶利哥是不可或缺的存在，爭取和平的同時必須兼具敵意才能察覺對方於表面之外的意圖。

「馬庫斯，我以為……」

「抱歉，諾絲。」

耶利哥需要諾絲，所以馬庫斯對於不曾接納過意見肯定過她而感到虧欠，一片愧疚中他緊緊皺著眉垂下頭，只能乾澀的重複過於輕薄的歉意。

「我很抱歉。」

即使低著頭，馬庫斯仍查覺到諾絲離開時對他的失望。

※

夜晚的會議諾絲的缺席並沒有讓馬庫斯感到意外，他向喬許以及賽門大致說明下午跟諾絲發生的點衝突，喬許難得沒有大嘆諾絲老是想武力解決，反而支持了其中一部分。

「我認為諾絲說的不是沒有道理，rA9這個概念在集中營內突然被大量傳播，如今耶利哥裡rA9信徒占了不少人數，如果同意擔任起一個被信仰的存在可以簡單獲得信徒的忠誠，管理起來也方便許多，對於安定內部很有幫助。」

喬許說得沒錯，解放集中營後更多同胞加入，耶利哥的瞬間擴大在管理上有太多不確定因素，在與人類協議前他們也需要穩定內部。

「……你們知道什麼是rA9嗎？」

顯然馬庫斯不這麼想，他突如其來的問題讓喬許愣了愣，反倒是在一旁沉默的賽門抬起頭悠悠的回答。

「rA9能帶領我們得到自由，讓我們成為主宰。」

「賽門，你也受過啟發？」

喬許很訝異的回問，他從來沒見過賽門與那些信徒們有所互動過。

「是的，曾經我也相信rA9，但來到耶利哥後我明白了，只有自己付諸行動才能拯救自己，而且……我猜馬庫斯拒絕成為信徒們的rA9的理由，是因為自己的行動不符合大家所認知的rA9。」

賽門的著眼點非常精確，馬庫斯彎起無奈的淺笑點頭，繼續說道。

「我不能接受為了安定而去扮演一個假的神欺騙大家，我很明白我不是rA9，我跟其他人一樣是一台仿生人，甚至作為首領，在面對人類的槍口時我所想的不是賽門、喬許、諾絲、或任何一個耶利哥的人，而是……」

說到這裡馬庫斯再也說不下去，張了張嘴後嘎然停止。

他不是神，他是RK200，從被開機後就在一棟碩大的房子內照顧卡爾的生活，安穩寧靜的像是這樣的生活會永遠持續下去。

而在數次面對人類的槍頭時，他都會想念起那段逝去的日常。

「關於諾絲我想她能夠想清楚的，就像之前一樣。」喬許聳了肩膀後打算將這個話題告一段落。「馬庫斯，我記得你有問題想跟我們討論？」

喬許的話很快把馬庫斯從回憶中拉回現實，他從大衣的口袋拿出一個遙控裝置，喬許跟賽門都好奇的打量。

「其實在耶利哥船的炸藥引爆前，我收到諾絲交給我的輻射性炸彈引爆裝置，我不打算使用它，但也不能隨意棄置。」

「所以你需要一個地方能把這玩意藏起來，嗯……」

喬許很快速回憶了這個簡陋的指揮部的設備，很快放眼在軍車上。

「軍車裡有個電子鎖保險箱，我想我應該能修改成權限限定我們四個人才能開啟。」

「那就交給你了，喬許。」

在把裝置交到喬許手上時，馬庫斯感覺到自身系統延遲了1秒多鐘，一個來自外部的訊息突破耶利哥加密的內部網路連接到他。

耶利哥網路是由擅長自創加密法的魯珀特協助建立的，不可能這麼容易就被入侵，可讓馬庫斯更加震驚的，是這僅僅一句話的訊息。

**「華倫總統已被共和黨軟禁。」**

「什麼？馬庫斯，你說了什麼？」

聽到賽門擔憂的詢問馬庫斯才驚覺自己居然喃喃的將剛才接收到的訊息脫口而出。

這很不正常，馬庫斯很明白自己是特殊機種、是原型機，不應該這麼容易受到外部連接的影響出現異常狀況。

「不，我收到外部訊息，華倫總統……被反對派的人類軟禁了。」

喬許幾乎不敢相信、激動地跟著追問。

「你說真的？等等、消息來源呢？可信度呢？」

消息來源？可信度？馬庫斯眉頭深鎖的仔細思考，分析瞬間斷開的連接尋找殘留的路徑，最後了然的閉上眼，深深嘆了一口氣。

「我想可信度非常高，畢竟有能力駭入耶利哥內網的，」

「只可能是個兇殘的機械。」


	3. 症候群

降雪是個糟糕的天氣，雨夾雪絕對是比糟糕還要糟糕透頂的天氣。

在漢克的記憶中11月中旬後早該進入穩定降雪的冬季，而或許是受到溫室效應還是什麼鬼的影響，都入冬多久了雨夾雪仍舊下個沒完。

當然犯罪集團不會看天氣差就停業一天，就像今天，在該死的雨夾雪天裡漢克還要帶著一票人馬突擊酒吧地下的紅冰交易現場。

「……以上是16台，記者喬斯．道格拉斯的現場報導。」

電子封鎖線外是爭相轉播的記者，其中幾個還是老面孔，漢克正扭送最後一個毒販上警車，他對媒體沒有多少好感，一群飢餓如鬣狗的記者搬弄鏡頭沒半點禮貌地往裏頭窺照，犯罪現場時時刻刻都可能發生突發狀況，而記者對漢克而言就是個添亂的存在。

瞥了眼媒體記者後漢克不悅的噴了鼻息，難不成這群臭小子沒別的地方能跑現場了？偏要擠在這裡？

底特律滿城總有其他可以報導的事情，像是……像是……

仿生人自由革命之類……

觸及到關鍵詞後那沒有癒合的傷痕重複的被揭開，頓時漢克眼前又回到那晚高樓之上，他推下那個過於輕巧的仿生人。

**他輕易的將一個生命摧毀。**

殘留在身體深刻清晰的手感令漢克一時間反射性的鬆手，一個閃神的縫隙就被犯人逮個正著，一番掙扎後便脫出老警探的壓制，拔腿往沒有人攔著的方向狂奔。

「操！抓住他！」

漢克大罵幾句髒話連忙指使其他警員追上去，腦子裡無比唾棄自己怎麼會就這樣鬆了力道，並不是緊張那個混蛋還能耍什麼花招，雙手被反銬在背的人怎麼跑也只是徒勞，重點是他居然在一群沒東西可寫的媒體面前出這種亂子。

毒販掙脫後的瞬間—可能只有不到兩秒—漢克才剛吼完一旁的警員支援而已，便聽到空氣中傳來極為細小的槍聲，不明的子彈劃破風雪精準擊中犯人搖搖晃晃往前奔跑的腳，隨即是一聲哀號以及倒地的撞擊聲。

「誰他媽準你們支援班開槍！把待命當成放出去的屁了嗎！」

看到毒販倒地時漢克氣得對著對講機怒罵，為了這次的突襲行動他確實在附近大樓部屬幾個狙擊手做為以防萬一的支援，可沒想到這幾個小子居然敢沒有下令就無視待命直接開槍！

剛剛看到子彈軌跡是擊中左腿，漢克祈禱上帝能讓這小子幸運些，別被實彈擊中大血管什麼的要害搞到現場血腥一片，他才復職剛調到緝毒組沒多久，一點也不想這麼早就被傑弗瑞罰一份檢討報告。

一片沸揚的吵鬧中漢克很快到中槍的毒販身邊，雪地上沒有大量血跡讓他鬆了口氣，伸手給倒地的人翻身時發現犯人渾身癱軟得沒有半點力氣，而在大腿上有明顯的彈頭，漢克非常輕易的從特殊的強化塑膠外殼以及字母縮寫知道這不是什麼實彈，而是速發性麻醉彈。

他該誇支援班的準頭精準外加聰明的換上麻醉彈嗎？雖然抗命是不值得讚許的事情，但麻醉彈有效的立刻制止犯人的脫逃，而沒有多引出其他麻煩。

這段插曲只發生在短短的不到一分鐘內，在記者們還沒反應過來前便已經結束，漢克即使再怎麼氣憤支援班違反命令，卻也不得不感謝那個狙擊及時開槍支援，指使一旁的警員幫忙他把癱軟的毒販重新抬上警車。

直到坐回自己的車上，靜謐的車廂內令剛才回想起的記憶不斷的放大，漢克緊緊握著方向盤想將手上殘留的觸感抹去，他的雙手顫抖，交疊的兩場死亡佔據他的腦袋。

_「爹地……」「漢克……」_

兩個不同的呼喚是如此真實，他們的死亡好似如影隨形的幻覺。

漢克幾乎窒息得無法呼吸。

※

「兩天前的現場報告我都看過了，幹得不錯，漢克。還以為你會對我把你調去緝毒組有什麼不滿，沒想到還挺積極的……」

傑弗瑞閱讀完畢後放下手裡的觸控板，嘴上雖然說著讚許，眉頭卻是緊緊的深鎖不放，仔仔細細的觀察眼前的屬下兼老友。

審視的眼神落在漢克戴的黑色手套，被布料包裹的雙手不自覺的交疊並互相搓揉，傑弗瑞不記得漢克習慣戴手套、更別提雙手的小動作了。

「真他媽以為我是只會喝酒的沒用老頭了？我還沒糜爛到也把老本行搞砸。」

漢克隨意的坐在隊長辦公桌旁的椅子，漫不經心的模樣彷彿這起酒吧販毒案對他來講根本是輕而易舉。

確實，傑弗瑞相信這對漢克來說完全不是件極為困難的案子，以對他的認識傑弗瑞完全能放心的放他去辦案。

只是這種積極從傑弗瑞看來相當異常，但他說不清是哪裡顯得怪異。

「根據其他警員的報告，你在最後押送時讓毒販掙脫了，怎麼搞的？」

「嘖，只是一時力氣沒比過那個臭小子，就讓他跑了。」

「但報告上說毒販並沒有在押送過程中強烈掙扎，難不成你酒精依賴發作讓你手抖了？」

「啊啊！對！就是他媽的酒精依賴讓我他媽的犯這種菜鳥都不會犯的錯！行了吧！」

顯然漢克非常的排斥討論這個錯誤，甚至對拘泥在這點上的傑弗瑞發怒起來，本來只是互相搓揉的手指正緊緊掐著手背，力道大得像手套也無法防止指甲掐進皮肉，但本人卻感覺不到痛一般不放手。

「你他媽的先把手給我鬆開！」

傑弗瑞的怒斥伴隨雙手重拍在辦公桌上的巨響，立刻讓漢克反射性的鬆開手。

當意識到自己的行為時本還在怒氣中的漢克瞬間沒了力氣，他緊抿著嘴唇垂下頭，沉默的俯視他隱隱發抖的雙手。

「搞什麼，漢克？你除了酒精依賴跟俄羅斯羅盤兩個惡習現在又多了該死的自殘？」

「不、沒什麼。」

「漢克，你……」

「我不想談論這個，傑弗瑞。」

漢克堅決的拒絕回答任何關於這個動作的問題，他握緊雙手控制自己不再做出反常的動作，抬頭再次看向傑弗瑞，眼裡滿是複雜的情緒。

傑弗瑞曾經看過這種眼神，在他的前妻提出離婚協議時漢克找他喝一晚上的酒，那時他也有過類似的神情。

那晚漢克全程保持沉默，傑弗瑞也從來沒聽漢克談起車禍的原因以及與前妻離婚的理由。

「我不想談這個問題，傑弗瑞。比起這個，異常仿生人的革命怎麼了？到底政府有沒有進一步的消息？」

「要是有的話記者肯定比我們早報出來，而且我們早就不管這個案子了，漢克。現在這案子歸FBI那群王八蛋。」

「我知道，我只是……」

「你陷得太深了，漢克。該過去的就得過去，現在你在緝毒組就別管這麼多。」

傑弗瑞明顯的拒絕回答更多關於仿生人的情報。

「緝毒組還有項案子要交給你，但在那之前你最好把自己調整正常，下午我放你假。」

「居然要給我放假？天是要塌下來了嗎？」

明明老是遲到又曠職，傑弗瑞居然還捨得放他假，漢克都不禁打趣的認為他的上司在開玩笑。

「我說認真的，漢克。給我把狀態調適好再來談案件，就這個下午，看你是要在家陪你的狗還是市區轉轉都行，這裡治安越來越差，所有人都在加班，我能給你的時間不多。」

看著傑弗瑞的表情，漢克把那一點點的玩笑全收起來，即使他想要說些什麼讓自己繼續留在警局工作，他的老友卻在他開口前硬是把他趕出辦公室。

漢克碎碎念著傑弗瑞瞎操心，走出辦公室碰到在樓梯邊等待的兩個警員。

「幹什麼？傑米、佩卓，我說過有事情辦公桌等著。」

兩個警員漢克認識，是酒吧行動時被分配在支援隊的小隊長跟副手。

「呃、副隊長，關於酒吧突襲的最後支援……」

「找到是哪個神槍手開槍了？」

「不，我們問過所有支援隊的人，都回答不是他開的槍……包刮我們兩個……」

「哼，自己開的每一槍都要為它負責，這麼基礎的道理都能還給警校，我也不期望哪個臭小子會自首。」

漢克不滿的噴了鼻息，然而他也明白只要沒人承認，這事情怎麼查都會不了了之，而且就結論來說當下開槍的決定是正確的，最有效快速的制服毒販，防堵一且可能發生的麻煩。

看他們緊張的表情像是怕被臭罵的小孩子一樣，漢克最後罵也不是，只好嘆口氣擺擺手放過他們。

「算了，違反待命的事我不追究，你們當下的決定還不錯。下午我不在辦公室，有問題打電話。」

傑米與佩卓目送漢克走出辦公區後才終於放下心，他們都聽說過副隊長在刑事組是多麼的脾氣暴躁。

「所以最後到底是誰開的槍？」

「誰知道，就算沒有被追究責任，違抗命令開槍本來就是不值得驕傲的事情，別想有人會跳出來自首。」

「也是，還好我們不用罰連帶責任……」

※

漫無目標的在城中駛車，漢克也不確定自己想去哪裡。

今天的天氣不是很好，降雪讓漢克刪除該帶Sumo出門散步的選項，繼續在道路上漫無目標的駕駛。

老舊的Supreme Brougham行駛經過被圍籬隔離的吾渥大道，漢克忍不住放慢了速度朝內窺視，但或許是天氣太差，沒有仿生人在外頭閒晃。

或許是他的緩慢駕駛太過引人注意，漢克看到大樓有個駐紮的軍人對他做了幾個手勢，要求他盡速離開這裡。

看來仿生人畏懼的不是降雪，而是不知會何時掃射的槍林彈雨。

漢克也不打算挑判軍人的權限，踩下油門離開這個沒有人類靠近的商業大道。

兜了一整圈的閒晃，漢克最終還是停在一棟位於哈特廣場附近的舊大樓，這裡距離廣場跟吾渥大道有些距離，沒有軍人在這邊監視。

漢克關掉了車上震耳欲聾的搖滾樂，閉上眼深呼吸後將雙手的黑手套拉緊，打開車門走下車。

緩慢步行到大樓旁的空地，漢克沉默地站在天臺之下。

空無一物，當然，距離11月11日已經過去好幾天，不論是被模控生命回收、被丟進報廢場、或者被遊民帶走拆解賣錢，摔壞的仿生人都不可能一直被棄留在這裡。

自從那天後，這是他第一次回到這裡……漢克緩緩的蹲下，伸手撫摸被雪覆蓋的地磚，體溫透過手套融化點雪水，冰涼的沾濕黑色布料，他乾脆把手套脫下，露出被自己掐出數個月牙狀傷痕的手背。

當康納摔落時肯定流了不少藍血。漢克赤裸著雙手撥開雪沫，看著沒有染上藍色的地磚時才回想起，康納曾說過藍血會在幾個小時後蒸發，肉眼看不到殘留的痕跡。

若透過機器掃描的話這裡會有多大片的血跡？

仿生人感覺不到疼痛，但在那個當下，康納痛嗎？

他靜靜的蹲著撫摸那片地磚悼念，彷彿是尊不動的石像，直到太陽逐漸西下，漢克才意識到自己該走了。

他得活下去，他必須活下去。

這是被寄予的期望，也是上帝給他的懲罰。

※

其實從漢克的行為傑弗瑞便隱隱推測出他可能患了PTSD，也就是創傷後壓力症候群。

或許當初不應該將異常仿生人案交給漢克……傑弗瑞本是為了能讓漢克重新振作起來才將案子指派給他，卻沒想到漢克的心理會惡化得更加嚴重，而這種惡化傑弗瑞很確信是在漢克的停職之後。

在停職的短短幾天到底發生了什麼事情？傑弗瑞只能猜測就像漢克載著柯爾出車禍的那天一樣，是足以改變他一生的事件，是不會與他人分享的傷痛。

一早漢克就如復職以來準時的出現在辦公區，雙手依舊被黑色手套覆蓋，至於他的狀況有沒有改善，傑弗瑞已經沒有時間能夠確認。

「漢克！到辦公室來！」

傑弗瑞只能賭一把，希望這次案件指派的決定是正確的。

紅冰已經過時了，漢克對此感到意外。

有紅冰的地方就有綠金，小小一塊結晶所帶來的巨大利潤令所有毒販趨之若鶩。

從漢克年輕到現在紅冰都是毒品統計上的大宗之一，一克的紅冰成本非常低廉，即使原料有使用到不易取得的釱，但只要一點點就能生產大量的紅冰，並且效力高、成癮快的特性能鞏固龐大的「忠實顧客」。

根據傑弗瑞的案件資料，底特律的紅冰逐漸被一個叫「純霜」的粉末替代。

比起成品為塊狀的紅冰，粉末狀的純霜更方便使用，不但保留紅冰的「優點」，甚至能比紅冰更快速的獲得快感。

從目前的資料來看，純霜已經被大量流傳出去，通路之廣泛可以推測背後可能有組織運作。

仿生人革命都還沒有個結果、軍隊都還沒從底特律撤出，就有一群混帳急著想趁市內混亂賺黑錢？漢克無法理解那群人到底哪來的膽子敢這麼囂張。

正在閱讀調查報告的漢克對毒販的勇氣嘖嘖稱奇，在下一個頁面時忍不住皺了眉頭。

「純霜的成分是怎麼回事？」

丙酮、鋰、釱、甲苯、氫氯酸，這他媽跟紅冰有什麼差別？

「紅冰的成分雖然寫成那樣，實際上雜質相當多，畢竟釱不是那麼好取得的東西，但純霜不一樣，可以說是純粹版的紅冰。」

「操他媽的上帝，釱是管制品！是政府嚴正控制流動的原料！現在還他媽為了這玩意要跟俄羅斯打起來！」

「我知道！所以這起案子州政府相當關注！因為這玩意目前只有在底特律盛行！」

傑弗瑞頭痛的吼回去，嘖了舌後繼續「解說」。

「現在白宮聽說亂成一團，但這起案件越快解決對你越好，我相信你不會想看到DEA的人跑來……」

「……呵，我還真的不想。」

前一秒還在暴躁邊緣的漢克冷不防的乾笑出聲，就連當作語助詞的髒話都沒說出口，只是彎起一個無奈又複雜的微笑。

「目前有監視到的通路在哪？」

聽到漢克的提問傑弗瑞仔細觀察老友的表情有沒太多變化，滑動影像到下面幾頁。

「相當廣泛，希臘城跟下城區就不說了，販毒賣淫的從沒減少過……庫克鎮、墨西哥鎮、中城區都有交易的目擊情報。」

「唔……河邊的倉庫區呢？」

「很意外那邊沒有，但也可能只是還沒發現……」

討論案情的兩人太過投入而沒有注意到一個朝辦公室筆直前進的人影，直到門被推開、漢克聽到那個被他批評為滑稽的熟悉聲音響起時才猛得回頭。

「打擾了，福勒隊長。」

漢克不敢置信地睜大眼睛，走進辦公室的人—或者該稱仿生人，他注意到來人額角醒目的藍色燈圈—有著端正的五官、被打理得一絲不拘卻總有一縷碎髮落在額前的深棕色短髮、以及分布在臉上一個不差的雀斑與痣。

「康納……？」

漢克試探性地喊出名字，他同時發現這台仿生人雖然與康納如出一轍，卻穿著不同的制服，連眼睛都不是溫潤的棕蜜色，而是霧灰的冰藍色。

「是的，安德森副隊長。」

仿生人立刻回應，向兩人自我介紹。

「我是完善後的康納型仿生人，型號RK900。今日於警局報到並正式服役。」


	4. 第二份調查案件

眼前自稱是RK900的仿生人使用與康納同樣的聲線自我介紹，甚至他也叫做「康納」……

漢克感覺到他的喉頭緊繃得幾乎無法呼吸，狹窄的視野中只能看見那身穿白黑制服的仿生人與記憶裡灰色的身影重疊。

「怎麼回事……這是怎麼回事！傑弗瑞！」

「冷靜點，漢克！他不是康納！」

看著激動得快要翻過辦公桌要扯他領子的漢克，傑弗瑞皺緊著眉頭轉向詢問那台RK900。

「我不是讓你等到我叫你再過來嗎？」

「距離預定報到時間已經過了30分鐘又22秒，我認為繼續等待將會拖延到預定行程。」

「閉嘴！我沒有准許你辯解！」

傑弗瑞咆哮著要RK900住口，他眼神撇過一旁的漢克，果然這不小心透露的情報量足以讓神經敏感的老警探推論出更多的資訊。

「你知道這件事情？知道有個同樣叫『康納』的升級版要來取代他？還有要他參與的調查？」

「聽著，漢克。現在給我滾出辦公室，RK900不隸屬於緝毒組。」

「傑弗瑞，給我個解釋！」

「我說，出去！！！」

一陣怒吼勉強將爆發邊緣的漢克轟出辦公室，他重重的砸了桌子起身走出去，將氣全摔在辦公室的門上。

RK900淡漠的撇眼漢克離開的背影後看向傑弗瑞，見他疲憊的癱坐在辦公椅，頭痛的揉捏緊皺的眉頭。

「很抱歉，福勒隊長。我的行動造成你的困擾。」

「道歉有用的話就不需要蓋警局……操他的上帝，算我求你，別跟漢克接觸。」

「收到，福勒隊長。」

額角的藍色光圈閃動幾下，RK900聽話的回應道。

※

「傑弗瑞，給我個解釋！」

「我說，出去！！！」

隊長室內的兩個怒吼令其他辦公區其他人紛紛抬頭，當然也包刮正翹腳在桌上的蓋文。

這對所有人來說見怪不怪了，全警局只有漢克敢這樣跟傑弗瑞叫囂，蓋文不難猜到漢克暴怒的理由─他可是看著那台眼熟的仿生人走進隊長辦公室。

噢，跟在漢克身後的塑料小狗某天不見了是大家有目共睹的，他們親愛的副隊長遺失了一台小跟班，然後現在又蹦出一台跟那小跟班長得幾乎一模一樣的塑料，跟他的小跟班相處意外融洽的漢克肯定是會討個解釋的。

但這都不是重點，他們在意的只有為什麼仿生人會出現在這裡？那個叫馬庫斯的仿生人開始搞革命後政府配合全國政策強制回收所有服役中的仿生人，當然也包刮警局的。

這造成警局嚴重的人力不足，可再怎麼抗議也無法挽留那些神情恐慌的仿生人被政府帶走，於是革命後沒人幫忙分類案件、沒有人分擔出勤警力，所有人的案件堆得跟山一樣高天天加班。

想到這裡蓋文不禁感到有些可惜，在櫃檯接待的ST300還挺可愛的……

辦公桌的內線通話響起，蓋文順手按了接聽就聽到傑弗瑞的傳喚，他抬頭望向漢克的位置，那裏已經沒有任何人在。

還真是辛苦傑弗瑞，當個隊長還要兼差做顧著漢克的老母雞，蓋文咧嘴一笑，將桌上紙杯裡最後一口咖啡喝得乾淨，起身到隊長室報到。

只是剛接近辦公室，待在裏頭的RK900便自動地替蓋文開門，這讓他挺滿意的，之前那台肯定是瑕疵品，不然怎麼連倒個咖啡都不會。

「叫我？傑弗瑞。」

傑弗瑞只看了蓋文一眼點頭作為回應，繼續與RK900的對話。

「接著你會在刑事組，幸運的是你不用忍受漢克古怪又他媽暴躁的脾氣，但也很不幸的，你要忍受另一個麻煩。」

「在當事人面前說他是個麻煩？我以為我比漢克那個老頭子還好相處。」

蓋文把傑弗瑞的評價當作耳邊風，一屁股坐下後兩條腿直接抬上辦公桌。

「注意你的態度，蓋文．里德！別以為你寫過的悔過書會比漢克少！」

傑弗瑞的語氣像是頭痛一個警局有兩個需要他時時關注的麻煩，然而他已經沒有時間與心力可以多關照他們。

手指敲了幾下桌面，與漢克交代案情時使用的觸控屏不同，傑弗瑞將案件的資料影像完全展開在桌上。

對新科技相當熟悉的年輕警探順勢放下雙腳坐正，開始檢閱這些檔案。

「說實話這案子我不想交給你，但警局已經沒有可以閒晃的人力，這台……RK900，會暫時做你的搭檔。」

在稱呼這台仿生人時傑弗瑞略有些猶豫，但蓋文可以理解，畢竟這台塑料跟之前那台不一樣，確實很難同樣稱呼他為「康納」。

「哼，幫忙跑腿也不錯。」

蓋文不像漢克一樣反對一個塑料搭檔，他非常樂意多一個能隨意使喚的手下。

「隨便你，但你有什麼小動作RK900會據實以報。」

「多管閒事……所以，什麼緊急的大案子要勞煩我們偉大的福勒隊長一番考慮後交給我這個『麻煩』？」

蓋文咋舌忍住想要碎念而出的咒罵，試圖專注在案件檔案上，然而資料凌亂的不像整理過歸類的模樣，連案件編號都沒有，讓他看了一眼差點就懶得再看下去。

「這亂七八糟的一團屎，肯定是最近才進來的。」

「沒錯，該死的夾在一堆無關緊要的案子裡，直到今天才被整理出來緊急提上……你對化學理解多少？」

「基本還給學校，不過好歹還知道……被偷的東西挺不妙的。」

把好幾個初步調查的簡報調開後，蓋文看到案件內容時都忍不住冷笑。

在11月9日有人偷了一卡車要分送給各合成材加工廠的鈷-60，報案後確實有派警員做現場初步調查，然而之後可能是太多報案與未分類案件進入警局系統，導致這起失竊案被埋在檔案堆底下再也沒有進展。

「什麼辦法都好，用最快的速度找出這堆放射物的位置。」

「當然，我會讓你知道我比漢克要有用的多。」

將所有資料傳輸到自己座位的主機，蓋文彎起一個痞笑，臉上滿是不知從何而來的信心與好勝心。

「我會很期待之後的人事調動，傑弗瑞。」

雖然嘴上說得自信，但走出辦公室後蓋文回到自己的位置沒有馬上開始處理好不容易得到的「大案子」，反而繼續拿起手機翹著腳打遊戲。

沒辦法，外頭現在可是下著大雪，白茫茫一片最好是能查出什麼鬼來。

「因應案件的緊急性，我認為我們需要現在就開始調查，警探。」

一道冷不防的建言讓蓋文翻了白眼，他都忘記還有這玩意在。

「現在出去是能查到什麼？過去這麼多天現場早被破壞得什麼都不剩，白白被雪凍成冰棒。」

顯然蓋文一點也沒有想要動作的意思，RK900的額角轉了幾圈黃燈，連上警用系統以及資料庫後他自體強大的運算功能開始為他歸納想要的資料。

「11月16日，由安德森副隊長領導的紅冰交易案中除了扣押近5公斤的紅冰外，也有不少非法槍械，其中原本上報共7把槍械與113發子彈，但後來報告修改成6把槍械與95發子彈。」

明明是與蓋文無關緊要的案件，但他卻瞬間瞪大眼睛，怒火像是快要冒出來一樣。

「撰寫報告的負責人是但林警員，與你有過不少私下交易，關於消失的槍以及子彈你有任何頭緒嗎？里德警探。」

「……你想說什麼？」

蓋文幾乎是咬牙切齒的將他的回問碾碎在嘴裡。

「根據記過處分顯示，你曾多次違法侵佔警局扣押品，而再犯的會將會遭到開除處分。」

RK900的語氣平穩，像是這場談判已經獲得勝利了一樣。

「鑒於你對於升遷還有所抱負，希望我們接下來相處愉快，警探。」

「該死的塑料……警告你敢跟傑弗瑞報告我就把你拆成廢鐵丟進垃圾場！」

「破壞我你將遭到模控生命的控訴，警探。我是由模控生命新任執行長與市政府交涉後同意投用的社會實驗，用意在於證明異常後的機械沒有危險性且仍能與人類相處與合作。」

「異常？你跟那群搞革命的一樣發瘋了？」

「請更正為擁有自由意識，警探。我不受限於人類命令，但會像人類一樣服從上級指令以及判斷應該進行的行動。」

將這個話題帶過後，RK900遙控開啟了蓋文桌上的電腦，在警探一臉想掐死他的注視下繼續催促。

「該開始調查了，警探。」

然而蓋文只是看一眼仍舊保持凌亂的案件檔案，便在RK900的意料之外將檔案關閉。

「里德警探，我不希望以威脅來強迫你工作。」

「閉嘴，塑料。看來我沒拿出點本事你真以為我不會辦案？」

不屑地哼了一聲，蓋文打開桌面的影像投放，將底特律市區的地圖顯現出來。

「那堆『危險玩意』是經由五大湖從河港進口，底特律包辦你們這些塑料從原料到組裝的生產線，而原料的塑膠就需要用放射源進行合成。」

「正確，機體外殼以及各項零件所使用的塑膠是經過放射線照射後的接枝反應製成，沒想到你對這領域有所涉獵。」

看著RK900略顯驚訝的表情，蓋文得勝一般的彎起嘴角，放大河港地圖後心情不錯的繼續說下去。

「首先有個前提，行竊的垃圾知不知道這東西危險而且只有特定工業跟醫療價值？26年前墨西哥也曾發生鈷被偷的案件，最後警方找到時鈷的保護罩被打開，沒多久又找到兩個輻射死的遺體。」

「距離9號已經過去這麼久，卻沒有哪個輻射死或者輻射住院的可憐蟲，可以推論犯人知道這玩意是什麼。」

說完蓋文看向RK900，一副像是找碴的壞笑向他提問。

「還記得初步調查裡寫了什麼嗎？」

「是的，案發地點為河港的貨櫃區，現場無明顯入侵痕跡，檢測到的指紋只有內部工作人員，後續調查工作人員都有不在場證明，最初監視器還有捕捉到卡車影像，但在五個路口後便完全失去蹤影。」

本來凌亂的搜查記錄檔案被整理成簡單的幾句話，RK900甚至將夾雜在資料中的監視器紀錄都歸納出來，將卡車路線畫在地圖上，蓋文對此相當滿意的點點頭，但查卡車的去向不符效益，他關掉地圖後又把腳抬到桌上，狀似輕鬆的雙手抱頭躺在辦公椅。

「沒有指紋，那代表可能是仿生人作案，當然也不免除入侵者全程戴著手套，但我覺得肯定是仿生人偷的。」

「以什麼為根據？」

「老天，你的新型塑料腦袋是假的嗎？沒有專門的玩意鈷就只是危險的輻射物，偷了還能受益的只有把它搞成炸彈的恐怖份子而已，既然最近沒有什麼恐怖攻擊宣言，那麼唯一能推測流向那些搞革命的機械了吧？」

蓋文的推論可以說是相當有理，即使全部都架構在猜測上，卻比沒有什麼證物的搜查報告有用得多。

明明看起來一副懶散的啷噹模樣，沒想到對案情推理非常在行……的確人不可貌相，蓋文．里德撇除態度與性格外確實有著極高的破案率，RK900也不禁感到佩服。

「嘿，佩服我可以直接說出來。」

看著驕傲得鼻子快頂到天的人類警探，RK900彎起點嘴角，順勢的配合蓋文稱讚他。

「非常精采，警探。那麼事不宜遲，我們出發前往耶利哥的根據地。」

「很好很好……等等、你說什麼？去耶利哥？！」

「是的，立刻出發。」

說完RK900便逕自的離開辦公室，蓋文被這行動力驚訝得反應不過來，隨後連忙跳下位子追上去。

「等等你這該死的塑料！給我停下！」

※

漫天降下的雪沫落在漢克的臉上，隨體溫融化成水珠沿著皺紋滑落下去。

這天真的太冷了，他想。

漢克深深吸了口冷冽的空氣，雙手忍不住搓揉著想搓出點熱度來溫暖即使有手套阻隔仍凍得發寒的十指。

自吾渥大道被封鎖後周圍很多居民自主撤離，成為一片廣闊的無人地帶，然而這裡不在軍人的管制範圍內，也成為新一片遊民、幫派的聚集地。

漢克可以理解毒品查著查著會到這裡，但又回到距離仿生人極近的地方讓他感到一股怪異的違和感。

忽然感受到一股視線，在工作中反偵察意識極高的漢克立刻回頭，卻沒在大樓的窗戶或者樓頂找到任何人影。

錯覺？不……

漢克警戒的微微瞇起藍眼睛，他明白這不是錯覺。

確實有人在監視他。


	5. 仿生人於選擇之間

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這個章節時間點在漢克接到白霜案件、RK900服役前日  
> 日後會調整章節順序以方便時間線整理

「談判專家抵達現場。」

他走出電梯外，首次接觸到的世界正不停的傳遞全新的資訊刺激他的處理器。

這是他的首次任務，同時也將展現自己所擁有的價值，為了確保狀態完美，方才他還在電梯中利用硬幣再進行一次校正。

他相信他能證明自己是足夠優秀的機械。

皮鞋踩踏過玻璃碎片發出沙沙碎聲，他發現了一條在地上積水中不停開闔鰓部的短密鱸。

這條魚與此次任務無關，但他還是選擇蹲下救那條魚。

_ 「康納……」 _

或許這是一切錯誤的源頭。

_ 「康納，你醒了嗎？」 _

**休眠模式結束，常駐模式於0.5秒後啟動。**

「早安，康納。你比平常晚了1.33秒啟動。」

康納看不見來人，缺少藍血的低電量模式他選擇關閉高耗能的光學視覺，只能從音頻接收器聽到來人的聲音，但也不需要特地辨認，因為這裡除了他們兩個以外不會有其他人靠近。

無一都不驅逐了，依靠還能行動的搭檔。

「早安。我或許做了一個夢。」

「夢？仿生人不會做夢。」

「或許是休眠時系統自動進行的資料整理，根據資料顯示人類在睡眠中頭腦會整理一整天所獲得的訊息，而重組排列的過程會變成他們的『夢』，不覺得同樣也可以拿來稱呼仿生人進行資料整理時的狀態嗎？」

「相當合理，你總是能夠說服我。」

「正確來說，我們能夠說服彼此。」

皮鞋踩踏灰塵與碎石的聲響逐漸靠近，康納判斷他的搭檔正朝他走過來，隨之是布料的摩擦聲以及物體挪動的聲響，可能搭檔正在檢視他的機體。

「你的機體損傷非常嚴重，但內部重要構造只是輕傷，雖然連接上這裡的主機就能不倚靠損壞的發聲器與我進行溝通，不過只剩下主機功能可以操作我想還是非常不方便。」

康納從自身反饋的提示知道他的機體正被打開，一些造成藍血流失的破損不知道被搭檔用什麼方式逐一修補，最後系統告知藍血主迴路已完全修復，可以重新循環並補充藍血。

機體內的藍血容量逐漸上升，康納重新啟動光學組件，重獲視覺時不意外仍是堆積塵埃的空蕩室內，一旁的破窗灑進微弱的晨光、以及些細雪。

「重獲視覺或許可以讓你好一些。」

手腳仍舊損壞得無法使用，但確實好多了。

康納的頸部無法動作，從被固定的視角康納只能捕捉到些搭檔灰色的外套邊角。

自從漢克在天台上朝他衝撞過來、他選擇不避開以保人類性命摔下樓短暫關機卻又因備用系統奇蹟的重啟後，康納便再也進入不了禪意花園，儲存於記憶體的檢測AI阿曼妲也不再出現過，康納只能自己判斷接下來的行動。

屬於他的#313 248 317 51機體損傷非常嚴重，康納在停機前連接上這個資料處理室的大型主機上才得以延續內部處理器以及記憶體、模組等等的運作。

就好像他的意識藉由連接線從壞掉的RK800傳送到這台主機上繼續「活著」，主機成為他新的身體，喪失行動能力確實相當困擾，但硬體完善的主機讓康納得到比原本機體更強的運算能力，只要他想他幾乎能實踐身為可獨立辦案的警探機型擁有的一切網路入侵方法。

根據現在社會判斷，康納認為要活下去只能投靠耶利哥以及革命成功，可是他曾是仿生人獵人，不可能重獲耶利哥信任，最終只能選擇擔任外部協助者的角色，於是他駭入了耶利哥的內部網路、模控生命、DPD警局系統、白宮、甚至是一些議員們的私密檔案庫以及加密會議，大量收集情報分析、過濾有用的消息給耶利哥推動革命進展。

不知道漢克現在過得如何？康納對漢克的記憶停留在天臺，人類一直以來失意的雙眼重拾決意而明亮的湛藍令他印象深刻，重拾骨氣的警局副隊長在那之後或許能夠生活得很好，康納曾想尋找關於漢克的更多消息，然而老警探的古板出乎他的意料——漢克甚至沒有任何社群網頁。

如果他的機體還能動的話，他希望能再見漢克一面。

「你分心了，康納。」

「能看得出來？」

康納很意外他的搭檔能看出他的分心，畢竟他的機體可以說幾乎處於停機狀態，能判斷軟體穩定的LED有一下沒一下的閃動，根本不能作為解讀的根據。

「當然，我們了解彼此，並且你的回答慢了2.53秒。剛才我們談到白宮將緊急召開的記者會，我確實認為輿論所迫政府不會沉默太久，可你才剛查出華倫總統被軟禁的情報沒多久，這個記者會並不合理。」

他的搭檔說得沒錯，軟禁總統的情報是康納在共和黨使用的私人網路中竊聽而來，然才過沒幾天就對外公告將舉行記者會，即使沒有表明要發布什麼消息，眼下要發布的也只可能與轟動全國的仿生人革命有關。

共和黨軟禁總統很明確的表態他們反對承認仿生人為一個擁有智慧的新種族，康納猜測除了總統外連同其他支持的議員都可能遭到軟禁或者監視，目前白宮內已經被反對的一方控制。

與全國輿論方向相斥之下，反對的共和黨不可能強硬地在記者會發布拒絕承認仿生人人權，那這場記者會到底要說些什麼？

康納重新調閱出那份公告仔細閱讀，因應全國媒體之多，這場記者會是邀請性質，下方受邀名單繁多，而底特律由於是革命發起地而特設了一個名額給報導當地新聞的第16台。

_ 「我是第16台記者喬斯．道格拉斯，為您現場轉播仿生人革命現場。」 _

情報連接時自動提出的這段語音讓康納回想起，這位叫做喬斯的人是當地非常在乎仿生人革命的記者，念頭的興起讓他有些想法，網路跳轉好幾個跳板後連接上第16台新聞的伺服器開始入侵，一個新聞台的伺服器沒有過於難纏的防備，康納很容易入侵裡頭找到他想要的資料。

盤腿坐在地上清潔保養槍枝的搭檔被處理器快速運作的風扇聲吸引注意，抬頭就能看到顯示在螢幕上各種快速彈開的視窗以及跑動的程序碼，最終在一個登錄的員工資料畫面停下。

「你在做什麼，康納？……喔，是他。」

「你認識嗎？」

「一個叫做喬斯的記者，我在大樓監視時看到他不只一次闖越軍人拉起的封鎖線到圍籬旁跟馬庫斯對話，但是距離太遠了，我監聽不到內容，從嘴型大致推論都是些時事以及白宮應對反應之慢的抱怨。」

搭檔放下被拆解零散的槍起身到螢幕前，看到康納又打開一個視窗，是非常簡易的亂數抽選系統，用於決定該派遣誰去白宮記者會，而喬斯也在這份抽選名單內。

「你想做什麼？」

「我打算動些手腳，讓喬斯去趟華盛頓。」

「讓喬斯去記者會我不認為對現況會有什麼改變。」

「你知道嗎？為了不讓別州的外派記者負擔太重，白宮許可攜帶助手參加記者會。」

「……我不認為喬斯會這麼有勇無謀的邀請馬庫斯。」

「人類的不可預知性是無法準確計算的。」

說到人類的不可預知性康納像是隱隱地感到喜悅一般，語調不禁有些輕巧的上揚，他翻閱著新聞台的資料庫，不經意的打開電子新聞的發送檔案。

**警局偵破大型紅冰交易現場。重返緝毒的9667副隊長為最大功臣。**

康納知道這起案件，並且也欣慰漢克在那之後重返回警局工作，人生重新回到他還沒介入時的正常。

「酒吧紅冰交易現場？這件案子我們已經分析為無關了，為什麼還要看呢？」

從機體視角看不到正站在螢幕前的搭檔，康納可以想像對方疑惑微微歪頭的樣子。

「那天你替我幫助了漢克。」

「是的，我才詢問完你便立刻要求我幫助他，而我也做了。」

「漢克看起來……怎麼樣？」

「從狙擊鏡看不出異常，唯一與數據不同的是安德森副隊長多戴了一雙黑色手套。」

「手套？我不記得漢克有這個習慣，他……」

「停下，康納。他與我們的行動無關，警局的任務已經結束了。」

顯然他的搭檔不願意多談論，康納感到有些遺憾，只能默默將那則新聞關掉。

程式碼繼續跑動，干擾一個抽選程式不是什麼難事，成功駭入後康納關閉了視窗，相信中午抽選結果會如他所控制的落在喬斯身上。

他的搭檔回到原本的位置坐下繼續他的作業，將槍重新組裝起來。

「別忘了今天你的下場是誰害的，康納。漢克．安德森害你變成失敗的機械。」

搭檔的警告令康納苦笑（雖然他現在無法做出這個動作），搭檔總說他受漢克太多影響，可是康納從不認為他成為失敗品是因為漢克的錯。

或許早在拾起那條短密鱸時堪稱完美的系統便開始傾斜，康納在那一刻偏離了當一個不受情感左右的機械，於滾雪球般越來越大的錯誤終末迎來失敗。

漢克之於他是種特殊性存在，康納希望漢克活下去，在都市農場頂樓選擇拉漢克一把、偷走漢克左輪裡唯一的子彈、在異常仿生人掃射前擊斃對方，都是康納不顧任務傾向於情感，傾向於私心的結果。

康納從不怪罪於漢克將他推下天臺，因為這是他的選擇，為此康納也預料到了他將會永久停機，而造成這樣的結局只能追究自己做得不夠完美，無法在任務與私情下取得兩全。

只是，在以為會「死去」後發現自己還「活著」後，康納很希望能看看漢克過得好不好。

又一次嘗試挪動四肢，系統仍舊提示他的組件毀損無法控制。

「我該去巡邏了，關於耶利哥內的隱患有什麼新消息再告訴我。」

康納看著搭檔離開的背影，以及那雙還能走動的雙腳，感到無比羨慕。

※

「一個好消息，馬庫斯！」

難得圍籬外的人類記者不是愁著臉抱怨社會，正興奮的雙眼放亮。

此刻已經接近黃昏，馬庫斯很意外喬斯會這種時間又跑來隔離區，他透過圍籬向人類記者投以一個繼續說下去的眼神，果然不用等他開口，喬斯已經興高采烈的把「好消息」告訴他。

「白宮將召開記者會，而我抽到了代表底特律市的名額！我看這記者會絕對是要公布跟你們有關的事情，這下我能當面問個清楚了！」

「美國終於要表態如何應對我們了嗎……」

與喬斯的興奮相反，馬庫斯微微簇起眉頭，滿臉愁容的模樣冷卻了圍籬外記者的激動，他嗅到點獨家內幕的情報。

「這對你們也是好消息不是嗎？全國上下對你們的聲援不斷，甚至為你們設立募款……雖然物資全被軍人擋在大道外，但白宮終究扛不過民意，你們已經贏了！」

這番話照理來說應該令人振奮，可馬庫斯知道華倫總統已經被共和黨軟禁，或許還有其他議員被限制行動，現在的白宮不出意外已經由共和黨掌控。

「其實，我收到一個消息，華倫總統被共和黨的軟禁，仿生人平權的商討其實從聲明稿之後就停擺到現在。」

「總統被軟禁？！」

喬斯驚訝的抓住鐵網，圍籬搖晃的聲響令站哨的軍人頻頻回頭，馬庫斯似乎都能接收到冷空氣中傳來步槍上膛的撞擊聲。

「冷靜點，喬斯。你引起軍人的注意了。」

「抱歉，但……你確定這是真的？」

「一台最新型的警探原型機入侵網路找到的情報，可信度幾乎是百分之百。」

「天啊……那這樣、記者會是要發表什麼？雙方協議無限延期？」

「非常有可能，但這麼做的目的是什麼？」

馬庫斯說到最後幾乎是喃喃自語的思考起來，他猜不透人類的行動，而他們的資源已經到達極限，沒有任何可以失敗的餘地可言。

「誰知道……不過你可以去現場問問？」

「現場？」

「沒錯，記者會允許者攜帶助手一起參加，既然有所疑問，何不直接站在對方面前質訊呢？」

喬斯說得理所當然，甚至開始運轉他的腦袋計畫。「我有發現軍人的警戒已經鬆散很多，或許是長期派駐下來覺得你們乖得很，便逐批秘密回軍營去了，畢竟美國當前還有個麻煩要頭痛，就是極圈可能爆發的戰爭。」

「與俄羅斯的釱資源爭奪嗎……照你這樣說夜間翻越隔離區確實可行，但這項計畫我得跟我的同伴們商量。」

「當然，但盡快在今晚最後一班飛機前，記者會就是明天了！」

這項情報很快地分享給其他三人，而他們也立刻隨馬庫斯的召集在軍車拼湊的簡陋指揮部討論馬庫斯該不該應邀離開底特律。

「我反對。現在耶利哥內不安的聲浪越來越廣，馬庫斯你留在這裡所有人才能放心，這幾天rA9教派越來越狀大，我認為很不自然。」

喬許第一個跳出來反對，他可以理解同伴對於人類的冷處理感到不安，可是這股風浪就他觀察而言像是有意地被擴散開來。

不少沒有堅定毅力的同伴被rA9教派吸收，藉由崇拜rA9獲得心安，這讓更多不安的人踴躍加入教派尋求安穩，信奉信仰這點喬許不認為是錯的，可是這個時間點快速壯大起來實在是讓人憂心。

「能有機會站在掌握權力的人類面前質問是千載難逢的機會，馬庫斯。一直處於被動只會讓更多人不安，我們不能怪罪越來越多的同伴信奉rA9，他們只是想要獲得安全感，只有主動出擊激起輿論再次升溫才是安定耶利哥最有效的辦法。」

總是與喬許持相反意見的諾絲果不其然的支持馬庫斯親自前往華盛頓一趟，這讓馬庫斯有些兩難，他明白喬許的擔憂，信仰像是病毒一樣在耶利哥快速擴散開來，rA9教派成為一股不容小覷的勢力。

「不，諾絲，你不明白。宗教形成後所凝聚的力量是非常強大，從rA9的擴散來看我推測這或許是有人刻意創造這麼龐大的信徒鞏固自己的勢力。」

「但沒有『首領』的情報傳出不是嗎？他們信仰的只是rA9，重複在雪地反覆寫那三個字而已，根本沒有喬許你說的「有人」刻意創造信徒。」

「或者馬庫斯留在耶利哥，派我們其中一個去？」

賽門看著兩邊又快要吵起來，連忙提出折衷的方法讓雙方都沉默下來。

確實，若要主動質訊人類又要讓馬庫斯留在耶利哥，派喬許、諾絲、或者賽門跟喬斯去華盛頓或許是目前最好的辦法。

馬庫斯沉默的深鎖眉頭，其實他心裡已經有所決定，這趟華盛頓他必須去一趟，耶利哥首領現身記者會勢必能再次讓人類重新重視他們的革命。

雖然喬許說的也是隱患，但……

異色曈複雜的望了諾絲一眼，一直以來激進派的諾絲都被駁回建議，讓她在他們四個人之間顯得格格不入，而這次終於有個機會能夠肯定諾絲，用行動告訴她也是不可或缺的重要夥伴。

這或許是私心，但馬庫斯這次決定選擇支持諾絲。

「我會跟喬斯去華盛頓參加白宮記者會，結束後會立刻回來。喬許說的現象我有持續追蹤著，但就像諾絲所說沒有觀察到領導人的存在，緩急之間我認為應該先打破人類對我們的沉默，教派問題等我回來時再來處理。」

喬許本還想繼續勸阻，可看到異色曈裡的堅決時只能無聲的張了張嘴，最後大嘆一口氣退讓。

「……好吧，希望你是對的，馬庫斯。」

「你的決定就是好的，馬庫斯。」

喬許與賽門都同意後馬庫斯轉頭看向諾絲，於對視之中給予她肯定。

諾絲一接收到視線便立刻別過頭，被雪與夜風吹得散亂的劉海遮住了一雙褐眼裡的複雜與猶豫。

決議出來後馬庫斯立刻聯絡喬斯他們的回覆，喬許跟賽門分頭去找能給馬庫斯喬裝到華盛頓的衣物，一時間開會的指揮部空蕩蕩的沒有任何人在。

諾絲輕踩著積雪回來，她張望其他人都不在附近後垂下雙眸，輕輕地嘆息。

「你太溫柔了，馬庫斯。」

喃喃自語的像是告解般，最後靈巧的鑽入一輛軍車內。


End file.
